


Camping

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [50]
Category: All Cheerleaders Die (2013)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Drama & Romance, Everybody Lives, F/F, Introspection, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Maybe they did came back as freaks.





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> We are 50 DAYS now into this little project! Wow! Anyone who is following along or just peeking in - thanks so much! :)
> 
> This is a wildass movie and cringey af, but I still love these girls so screw me whatever! They're so Soft! Thanks for reading and comments/thoughts appreciated if you took a minute or so to read this hot mess lmaoooo

 

050\. Camping

*

"Oh my god no _no—_ "

Tracy's gag reflex kickstarts. She clamps a hand over her mouth, spinning around when Maddy lowers her arm. Her dark soil-caked fingers wrap around a limp, bloodied rabbit.

"Stop being a baby about it. It's already dead," Maddy says sternly, her eyes on the ghastly green gemstone embedded into Tracy's head flickering to life. "Listen to me, you gotta _feed_. There's no more fucking around, Trace."

"But its all _slimy_ and reeks like my nana—" Tracy whines, keeping her distance. She glares. "Stop looking at me like I'm some dumb bitch, Maddy."

Maddy wipes her forehead with the edge of her palm, sighing. They're in the middle of the woods, surrounded by ashy-gray oak trees, with no idea when Leena, Hanna, and Martha would be back.

"You're not a dumb bitch, babe," she murmurs, "But you _are_ getting on my nerves. We are on the run as blood-drinking freaks and you haven't eaten in days." Maddy tosses the freshly killed rabbit onto a log. "I honestly don't feel like _hand_ - _feeding_ your sorry ass, so… just… do it."

She kinda hates how Tracy is able to give her such a pathetically _cute_ look through her naturally long eyelashes, even with a streak of dark red blood on her lips and the fronts of her teeth.

There's a visceral, unworldly beauty in how Tracy sinks herself into the flesh and carnage, moaning softly. Her gemstone brightens to a radiant glow.

She chews with noisy, breathless gulps, cuddling up to Maddy joining her kneeling to the grassy mud earth, Maddy's own gemstone in her lower back shimmering to a dull. Blood smells so _good_.

Maybe they _did_ came back as freaks.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
